Not Ready
by re-harakhti
Summary: A different view on what might have happened on Olli and Christian's first time together; Christian gets a case of bad nerves and Olli doesn't notice and misinterprets. Based on characters from German tv show Verbotene Liebe. Ollian, Olli/Christian


**11/01/2009**

**Word count: **2,800

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **nudity, sexual acts, angst, first time, some OOC-ness (depends on your personal opinion.

**Pairings: **Olli/Christian

**Author notes: **This varies between POVs,_ italics_ show thoughts. Constructive criticism wanted as I have no beta, opinions on the boys' portrayal welcome – am I the only one who thinks up less-than-perfect scenarios between Ollian?

May do sequel, may not – who knows?

Important: This portrays their first time together.

**Not Ready.**

They are in a passionate clinch as they stumble through Christian's doorway and into his bedroom. Christian is breathing hard as he stands alone watching Olli as he turns around to close the door and finish pulling off his t-shirt, He takes a moment while he tries to calm down and think clearly for a moment, to silently appraise Olli's looks and physique. He wouldn't say that he is doing this purely on sexual attraction, because – **damn it** - he can't get the other man out of his mind, but Olli is possibly one of the most handsome men he's ever seen.

He only realises that he's been lost in his thoughts as Olli slowly peels his shirt off with steady hands, forcing his arms above his head. He jumps slightly as Olli quickly runs his fingers under his arms and along his ribs creating a ghost of a ticklish sensation.

Glancing upwards almost shyly at Olli's face, Christian sees the full determination of a man who is about to get a prize that he has wanted for a very long time. He is stuck between feeling partly shocked and nearly proud but settles for a sweet and gentle kiss, bestowing it as his hands trail down Olli's chest and perch on his waist.

-

Olli bites the inside of his cheek as Christian stops short of his jeans and rest just above his hips, it's clear that Christian is unsure of how to continue onwards and needs a little guidance in that regard.

He's waiting for this ever since the kiss in the gym and all of those teasing glances and wistful smiles, since Coco left, Olli could almost sense that it was a matter of mere time until they found themselves in this situation. He inwardly grins and feels that it must be showing on his face as well, but he can wait a few minutes more until he can fulfil his greatest need and want.

Then Christian starts nibbling along his jaw and swirling his tongue down his neck –_oh…oh that's sensitive_ - and knows that he will have to speed up the proceedings somehow.

With that decision made he unzips Christian's jeans and pushes back on the bed.

-

Landing with a soft 'Oof' on the bed, his jeans tangling up around his knees, Christian feels his mouth going dry. For one reason he feels a bit vulnerable being lower down and unable to move his legs properly. Secondly, and more importantly, the fact that Olli_ is a man_ just hit him, because – **Jesus Christ** – he's level with Olli's rather sizable erection that is only a pair of boxers away from him.

Olli pulls his jeans down his legs and removes his socks and shoes as Christian props his own torso up on his elbows, Christian tries to give off an impression of serenity and experience but all he can think is that there are two penis' in the room and that one of them will be entering _someone_.

He can feel Olli gently massage his lower legs as they hang off the bed and he loses himself in the sensation and decides not to think as his eyes fall closed as Olli's hands wonder upwards.

-

Looking at Christian's bliss filled face and obvious enjoyment of the impromptu massage, Olli can barely keep his impulses from taking over. He wants to push Christian down and take exactly what he wants; he wants to fuck Christian everywhere and on everything in every thinkable position. He starts biting his lip and starts to suck the whole thing in as Christian make little soft moans of encouragement as his rubbing hands have now reached his upper thighs. _Maybe there's something better to suck on_.

With a calculating gleam in his eyes that goes unnoticed by Christian, he suddenly whips Christian's pants off and supplies his mouth to Christian's dick. The change in Christian is immediate, as if he has just received an electrical shock, his torso flies upwards and his hands tangle in Olli's hair. Olli enjoys the fingers combing roughly over his scalp, partly giving their own massage, partly pulling at the roots, serving to just spur his own need on. Bobbing his head up and down in Christian's lap, the sounds that Christian releases drive him to softly hump his arousal against the side of the bed. Olli knows Christian can't last much longer, so he finishes off the blow job by concentrating his sucking mainly on the head before diving back down to the root, he feels Christian finally let go and shoot his seed down his throat.

Now it's his turn.

-

Christian can hardly believe his luck, despite not being a virgin and having slept with 3 different women he had never had a blow job before. The sensation of having Olli's mouth on him was almost too much for him to bear; as he came he shuddered and felt tears erupting from behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Blinking open he saw Olli's satisfied smile as he licked his lips, he reached out and stroked Olli's cheek smiling when Olli turned his face to kiss Christian's wrist. Christian felt at peace and strangely tired, he wanted to curl up next to Olli and just sleep. It was a load off his mind to realise that was all that there seemed to be to gay sex, nothing scary or too alarming – at least not yet – he leaned forward and kissed Olli. Suddenly, his little fantasy of perfection evaporated as Olli seemingly trapped his jaw and made him give an open mouth kiss. He relaxed into the play of tongues until the taste of Olli's saliva made him nearly gag. He was tasting his own sperm!

He tried to pull back but Olli had managed to rest his elbows behind Christian's shoulders keeping him close to Olli's chest. The kiss ended and Christian gave a weak smile as Olli surveyed his face with a questioning look on his face, he hoped he wasn't supposed to say anything (_thank you? That was nice?_) as he still hadn't swallowed his own release. The feel of it made him want to vomit but at the same time he couldn't make himself choke it down his throat, he gave a closed mouth smile that probably made him look a little sheepish and goofy, but right now he didn't care. He was panicking and nothing made sense.

'Not a swallower I see.'

Something about Olli's tone made him shift uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, Olli rested his hands on his shoulders and placed his thumbs on Christian's neck and slowly stroked downwards.

'Come on now, Christian. Do it, do it for me.'

Christian felt sweat break out on his temples and on his palms, he no longer felt as if he had any control in this situation and the urge to hide under the duvet and never emerge was growing at a terrifying pace. Olli had increased the pressure of his palms and thumbs inwards, putting Christian into a slight choke hold but was starting to make him swallow. Nearly regretfully, he swallowed down the goo in his mouth in two shuddering breaths.

Olli leaned in and licked up his throat before kissing him again and Christian weakly allowed him to bully his tongue into his mouth and check that it was empty.

'Good boy.'

Those words, whispered over his left ear, made him tremble but not for the right reasons. Somehow their harmless kissing and hugging was changing into something else way too fast. The amount of time it had gone from kissing in the lounge to here had vanished –_ I only wanted a kiss and to talk about our feeling, the lack of clothes was great and the blow job was a bonus. But, but…I didn't think anymore, anything like this would happen_. - He wants to say this, but somehow he has lost the ability to talk…or move…or even think coherently.

To his deepest horror, Olli stands up straight and pulls off his boxers, he lovingly runs his fingers down Christian's face and linger over his mouth, Olli's thumb tracing circles around his bottom lip. He can't take his sight off of Olli's penis, it's at least two inches longer than his own and - **fuck** - it's thick, he can't be expected to, …_oh, God no._

'Well then, get to it.'

-

Olli can't help but smirk at Christian's face, he's obvious seen other cocks in the gym showers but the boy looks as if he's in absolute rapture of his own. Christian's jaw hangs open invitingly, if Olli had the self-restraint to do so he would make a joke of Christian being jealous or gob-smacked, but right now he wants to plant his cock down between those pink, plump lips and teach Christian the gift of giving oral pleasure.

As he moves closer, Christian's eyes flick upwards to his own and Olli nearly stops. Christian looks slightly off, nervous maybe? He bends down and kisses Christian's forehead and reassures him.

'It's ok Christian, no need to be shy.' He strokes the back of Christian's neck. 'Just relax your jaw and throat and use your tongue.'

Christian's jaw wavers up and down for a movement and Olli thinks he is about to talk but no sound emerges. He places a kiss on Christian's right ear then stands back up straight; he brushes his hands through Christian's hair several times before placing his groin all the way up to Christian's face.

Christian doesn't seem to move and Olli guesses that Christian is simply a little overwhelmed by the experience he had just received.

'No need to worry Christian, it doesn't have to be perfect. I was a beginner too, once upon a time.'

Christian just turns up his face with his big, grey eyes almost shimmering in the late afternoon light. Sitting like that with his mouth being teased open with Olli's thumb, he looks ripe for plucking; - _I'm going to take at least two of your virginities today Christian. _– When he hits upon an idea, Could Christian be submissive? It might answer a lot of questions; his reluctance to come out, his shying away from his true feelings and Olli's physical presence. The more Olli thinks on it the more he is convinced; impulsive his thinking may be, but he is fairly sure he is correct. - _Christian swallowed his own cum after I gave him some force; maybe __**he wants me**__ to take total control_. –

With his mind made up, Olli places his cock at the seam of Christian's lips and pushes his way in slowly. It's warm, wet, smooth and wonderfully Christian. After he feels a little nip he gently pulls down on Christian's ears;

'No teeth; hold them behind your lips.'

Christian's eyes are fixed upon his genitals but he gives a short jerky nod and wraps them away. With Christian's teeth no longer an issue he starts to gradually thrust the first half of his dick in and out of Christian's mouth, while he tangles his hands at the back of Christian's head.

He starts to get into a rhythm slowly introducing more and more of his considerable length into Christian's mouth. His eyes are closed and all he can see are images of him taking Christian and teaching him all types of new and wonderful things, Olli doesn't mind either role in a relationship but he's always preferred topping and being dominant over others. The thought of taking Christian all the time actually makes him feel even harder, would Christian be submissive to him even outside of the bedroom? The idea of Christian being all gentle and shy to him, deferring to him even in front of others makes him pump faster now fully encasing himself in Christian's mouth.

The fact that Christian is a boxer, fairly independent and a strong individual, bypasses Olli's brain in the same way that it bypasses his consideration of Christian's current state. What he does realise is that Christian's throat feels glorious and that his tongue isn't doing anything productive to his pleasure.

'Tongue, use your tongue.'

He feels the extra stimulation weakly on the underside of his cock and knows that he won't be able to hold back any more, with no warning apart from a throaty bellow he gives three long but fast jabs and cums directly into Christian's throat.

All the blood appears to go from his legs, and Olli flops onto his knees and buries his face into Christian's lap trying to get his breath back and places his hands over Christian's in a gentle but possessive grip.

-

Christian had tried to communicate with his eyes how out of place he felt, how awkward and scared he was but Olli didn't seem to understand. As Olli started to enter him he just froze, Olli's penis **was in his mouth**! He wanted to gag, all the thoughts of where on earth Olli had been, what kind of germs could possibly be on it suddenly flew into his mind. Could he get diseases from this? Would this make him gay, - _I mean really, really gay? I'm pretty sure I'm just curious or maybe slightly bisexual, but now I'm a cock sucker and…I can't breath…-_

The fullness in his mouth was increasing and heading down his throat, he could only get in quick breaths when Olli would back out for a second before coming back in. He twisted his hands in the duvet as the pure smell of sweaty man invaded his nostrils and made his toes curl. The urge to vomit reached an all time high as Olli placed his hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer to the base of his penis. Tears started to flow as his airway was shut off by Olli charging off the way down his throat.

The roof of his mouth was sore; his tongue was dry and felt furry. Olli's penis seemed to have wiped him of independent thought and action, he numbly heard the orders for his teeth and tongue to move and obeyed him. As Olli came Christian clamped his eyes shut and thought of anything that wasn't here, anything that wasn't somehow connected to sex, or pain or misery. He didn't think of all the water he would need to drink to get the taste out of his mouth, He didn't think about how the women he had slept with had been soft, gentle and happy to take sex at a slower pace.

Going down on them had been oddly sweet and non-invasive; this was bitter, smelly and degrading. Olli hadn't looked at him, hadn't talked to him but to bark out orders, there were no declarations of love of emotion. Just taking what he wanted; was this what being with another man was all about?

He felt used and that sickened him to his stomach. He could hear Olli moving and talking but none of it was going in. – _I thought you loved me…_-

-

Olli rubbed the top of his head against Christian's stomach like a cat and kissed his way up his chest gently pushing him back onto the bed. He straddled Christian's stomach and pinned his unresisting hands above his head.

'Did you enjoy that as much as I did?'

He looked at Christian's face and was astonished to see tears; had he been that rough, that unforgiving in his thrusting? He licked them away and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

'I'm sorry Christian, if that was too much to start with…' He broke off and remembered some previous partners who had mentioned his overwhelming dominance in bed. He allowed himself a secret smile against Christian's chest; however those comments had always been said with a coy smile and eager eyes, their owners often persistent into trying to bed him again.

'Christian it may have been a little strong for your first time, but chin up hmm? That is nothing compared to what comes next.'

-

Christian's breath caught in his chest, as Olli's last comment stuck in his head and whirled around for good measure.

'What?' His voice came out scratched and broken. Olli merely chuckled and kissed the side of his throat.

-

'Now Christian, now we will fuck.'

TBC


End file.
